This invention concerns a composition for improving the miroscopic examination of microscopic living organisms and also a method for carrying out such examination.
Methods have been known for aiding in and improving the investigation and examination of microscopic organisms under the miroscope. Such organisms include, for instance, infusoria, protista and other motile micro-organisms, whether in fresh water or salt water, which are difficult to observe because of their motility and which it is desirable to immobilize on the viewing slide or the like. One such method has been to add methyl cellulose to the water containing the organism, but this method required physical or mechanical mixing of the methyl cellulose with the water containing the micro-organism, and this mixing tended to destroy or distort the organism.
An advantage of the present invention is that the composition mixes readily with the water containing the organism directly upon contact therewith and requires no physical agitation or mixing so that the micro-organism remains in a substantially intact and non-distorted state. It is a further advantage that the micro-organism, such as protista, is quickly immobilized, all motion being stopped by this composition and method. It is a particular advantage of this invention that the features of the micro-organism are brought out very clearly, more so than with the prior-art compositions and methods, enabling the investigator to see the organism's anatomical features, such as those of protista or other microorganisms with speed and precision. Thus, the examination is much more rapid than with methods heretofore known both because of the effect merely upon contact of the composition with the micro-organism and because of the clarity of the viewing field and such organism therein. Another advantage of the invention in its preferred form is that the viewing field is given a clear blue color, that is, azure in fresh water and turquoise in marine water, which is restful and pleasing to the eye and against which the micro-organism stands out unusually clearly. The solution of the invention can be stored indefinitely.